À cause de nous
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Naruto retrouve Sasuke deux ans après la mort de Sakura. Quel sera la réaction de l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il apprendra la mort de celle qui fut sa coéquipière dans l'équipe 7 ? Comment réagira-t-il face à un Naruto empli de rage et d'amertume ? SUITE DU OS " MON ANGE GARDIENNE "


Salut à vous cher lecteur, salut à vous chère lectrice,

Aujourd'hui je poste un OS qui est une suite de «Mon ange gardienne» pour les grands lecteurs des fanfic de l'univers de Naruto ou pas ^^. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à M Kishimoto, sauf l'histoire.

_**À cause de nous**_

Résumé: Naruto retrouve Sasuke deux ans après la mort de Sakura. Quel sera la réaction de l'Uchiwa quand apprendra la mort de celle qui fut en coéquipière dans l'équipe 7? Comment réagira-t-il face à un Naruto empli de rage et d'amertume?

* * *

Réponse à la Review de «Mon ange gardienne»:

_Erenaki_

Coucou, merci pour ta critique. Voilà justement une suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Réponse à la Review de «Les ténèbres»:

_Erenaki_

Coucou, merci pour ta critique. Et oui. Bizz!

Réponses aux Review de «La décision d'une nuit»:

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta critique. Oui, je sais, j'étais assez triste en écrivant cet OS. Biz.

_Auriane07_

Salut, merci pour ta critique. Oui elle est triste, je voulais faire passer pas d'émotions dans cet OS. Biz.

_Thebautifuldamned_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Ta Review m'a beaucoup touché, encore merci à toi ! Biz !

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu « Mon ange gardienne » qui compte 226 vues pour le moment.

Merci également à ceux qui ont lu « Les ténèbres » qui compte 75 vues pour le moment.

Et enfin, merci d'avoir lu « La décision d'une nuit » qui compte 79 vues pour l'instant.

* * *

Mon blabla est enfin terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un garçon sautait de branche en branche. De dos on pouvait dire de lui qu'il avait les cheveux d'un noir profond, tout comme sa tenue. De devant, on pouvait voir un visage halé et des yeux bleus sombres glissant vers le rouge sang. Le bandeau de son village se trouvait sur son front, représentant Konoha. Dans le regard de ce garçon auparavant blond et si joyeux, on pouvait voir de la rage, d'une grandeur infinie et de l'amertume, mais surtout de la détermination. Il était parti seul, laissant ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers, un certain Sai qui ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments, et un gars sombre dont Naruto ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Après avoir sauvé Gaara d'une mort certaine par l'Akatsuki. Il avait cherché son ancien coéquipier partout. Et il l'avait enfin trouvé. Au bout de deux ans. Sa colère, sa rage, ses remords, et ses peurs s'étaient accumulés. Il ne parlait plus à personne au village, Ne mangeait plus de Ramen, il était fixé sur un seul objectif. Retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa. Son coéquipier. Son meilleur ami qui avait déserté le village pour avoir de la puissance et tuer Itachi. Et aujourd'hui, il allait le retrouver et le ramené de force au village. Même s'il devait se sacrifier, il le ferait. Il avait sauvé son village de Pain après avoir appris le mode Hermite et était devenu le héros de Konoha, tout le monde l'avait enfin reconnu. Mais maintenant, il se fichait de tout cela. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de retrouver son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait plus être reconnu, il ne voulait plus prouver sa valeur. À présent, il ne vivait que pour retrouver Sasuke et tant pis si ce dernier le tuer, il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste le ramener vers la lumière et qu'importe s'il devait y laisser la vie. Voilà quelle était sa raison de vivre depuis la mort de sa petite Sakura.

Il retint un soupire, accélérant. Il y était presque. Il était bientôt arrivé. Il allait pouvoir voir Sasuke et lui régler son compte. Il bouillonnait de rage. Il accéléra un peu plus. Il lâcha un soupire, son Chakra bouillonnant, il sauta et courut sur le mur d'une tour. Il sentait le Chakra de Sasuke. Il savait qu'il était là. Il entra dans la tour et tomba sur Kabuto, n'ayant aucun remords, il lui envoya un Orbe tourbillonnant dans la tête, détruisant le mur opposé. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Créant trois clones qu'il envoya se cacher pour qu'ils emmagasinent de l'énergie naturelle, il tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Sasuke était tout près, il le sentait. Plus que quelques mètres. Il allait enfin le revoir.

« SASUKE ! » Hurla-t-il, une fois que l'Uchiwa fut dans son champ de vision.

Celui qui fut membre de l'équipe 7 se retourna pour observer Naruto. L'ancien blond courut vers son ami et lui décocha un coup de poing bien senti, que Sasuke évita sans difficulté.

« Que fais-tu ici, Naruto ? Et puis c'est quoi ce nouveau look ? » Grogna Sasuke, activant ses Sharingans.

Naruto évita le regard de son meilleur ami, alors que le Chakra de Kyûbi recouvrait sa peau, le faisant souffrir.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Siffla Naruto, la colère audible dans sa voix. « Je viens te ramener au village ! Et je change de look si je le veux, tu n'as rien à dire. »

« Tu ne veux plus devenir Hokage ? » Se moqua l'Uchiwa.

« Cela ne te concerne pas. » Cracha Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qui ta changé à ce point Naruto ? » Grogna Sasuke, s'élançant vers l'ancien blond dans le but de le frapper.

« Sakura est morte ! Voilà ce qu'il m'arrive ! » Cria Naruto, donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre de Sasuke, qui se figea surpris.

« Elle est morte ? »

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresserait ? » Grogna Naruto, frappant encore Sasuke.

« Parce qu'elle était mon amie ! » Siffla le garçon qui avait rejoint Orochimaru.

« Mais bien sûr ! Vu comment tu l'a traitais cela serait étonnant ! »

Naruto esquiva un coup et griffa le bras de Sasuke, le sang giclant partout.

« Que tu le crois ou non, je l'aimais... »

« Elle s'est suicidée ! »

La douleur, la rage et la culpabilité étaient audible dans la voix de l'Uzumaki.

« À cause de qui à ton avis, crétin ? » Cracha Sasuke. « Milles oiseaux ! » Cria-t-il, fonçant vers Naruto, la technique apprise par Kakashi crépitant dans une de ses mains.

« À CAUSE DE NOUS ! Orbe tourbillonnant ! » Cria Naruto, s'élançant vers Sasuke, sentant qu'un de ses clones avaient disparut et qu'il était en mode Hermite.

Les deux techniques se rencontrèrent et cela déclencha une explosion qui détruisit la tour. Naruto fut projeté hors de la tour et Sasuke le suivit profitant qu'il soit en train de chuter pour l'attaquer avec son épée. L'ancien blond fut blessé à plusieurs endroit, mais il créa un clone qu'il envoya vers celui qui fut son meilleur ami, et qui voulait le tuer à présent, pour le déstabiliser. Mais ce dernier donna tout simplement un coup d'épée et le clone disparut. L'uzumaki, une fois au sol, fonça vers Sasuke, lui donnant un coup de poing qu'il évita habilement. Mais il fut tout de même touché et surpris de l'être. Naruto frappa alors Sasuke de toutes ses forces durant quelques minutes lors desquelles l'Uchiwa ne se défendit pas. Le mode Hermite disparut et Sasuke répliqua, lançant des Shurikens que Naruto contra avec des Kunaïs. Il lança plusieurs parchemins explosifs vers l'ancien membre de l'équipe 7, mais ce dernier s'envola après avoir activé la marque maudite transmise par Orochimaru.

« Tu as changé Naruto ! » Cria Sasuke, sa technique « Milles oiseaux » prête pour frapper l'ancien blond alors que l'Uchiwa fonçait sur lui.

Nauto ne bougea pas. Il ne se défendit même pas. Il laissa la main de Sasuke transpercer son épaule. Le sang giclant une nouvelle fois. Le Chakra de Kyûbi tentait de refermer la blessure autour de la main de l'Uchiwa. Un autre clone disparut et Naruto fut une nouvelle fois en mode Hermite. Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied l'envoyant valser et percuter plusieurs arbres.

« SHURIKEN TOURBILLONNANT ! » Cria-t-il lançant la technique la plus puissante qu'il connaissait.

Sasuke usa une nouvelle fois de ses ailes pour esquiver l'attaque de l'Uzumaki.

« C'est pas terminé ! » Cracha Naruto, lançant une nouvelle fois sa technique.

Son mode Hermite disparut, mais il courut vers Sasuke qui avait une nouvelle fois éviter son attaque. L'Uchiwa lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre et aspira le Chakra de Kyûbi.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de chose Naruto ! Je peux te tuer sans que Kyûbi ne puisse te sauver ! » Siffla Sasuke.

« Non ! » Cria Naruto se débattant, mais devenant faible.

Son dernier clone disparut et il put envoyer Sasuke au loin grâce au mode Hermite. C'est alors que le blond remarqua les yeux de Sasuke. Il avait un nouveau Sharingan et un Ringan en plus. Comme ceux de Nagato...

« Mais... Comment fais-tu ? » Ragea Sasuke. « Milles oiseaux ! »

_Je n'ai pas le choix_...

Songea-t-il.

« Orbe tourbillonnant ! »

Une nouvelle fois, les attaques se percutèrent provoquant une autre explosion. Naruto ne put rien faire lorsque Sasuke se jeta sur lui pour lui planter son épée en plein cœur. Il suffoqua.

« Sasuke... »

« Depuis combien de temps s'est-elle suicidée ? » Grogna l'Uchiwa.

« Ça... » Naruto cracha du sang. « Cela fait deux ans... Aujourd'hui... »

« Pourquoi... ? » Murmura Sasuke.

« Nous étions parti... Tu... Elle t'aimait... Tellement... »

« Tu étais où toi ? Hein ! Tu étais où ?! »

En disant cela Sasuke avait attrapé Naruto par le col de sa veste noir pour le secouer dans tous les sens.

« J'étais... Parti... Avec... Avec Jiraya... » Répondit Naruto, avec difficulté.

« C'est à cause de toi ! À CAUSE DE TOI ! » Hurla Sasuku.

« Non... De nous... De nous... » Bredouilla l'ancien blond, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Larmes qui n'avaient pas coulés depuis très longtemps.

Le sang s'échappait toujours un peu plus de la blessure de Naruto qui ne pouvait guérir à cause de l'épée plantée. Il voulait dire à Sasuke à quel point il était fatigué de cette vie et qu'il était venu ici en réalité juste pour rejoindre Sakura en espérant qu'il le tue.

« Toi... Toi... Qui voulait... » L'Uzumaki toussa du sang, son corps tremblant. « Briser le lien... Le lien qui nous unis... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu... Ne m'achèves pas... ? »

« Je veux briser ce lien qui nous unis, c'est vrai. Mais j'apprécie te voir mourir lentement sous mes yeux. » Ricana Sasuke, semblant s'être remis rapidement de la perte de Sakura.

« Cré... Crétin... » Souffla Naruto.

_Je suis désolé Sasuke... Je me suis servi de toi seulement pour rejoindre ma petite Sakura. Elle me manquait tellement. Ma vie est tellement noire sans sa lumière. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans ce monde... Si seulement tu voyais toutes les marques qui s'étendent sur mes bras... Toutes ses marques que je me suis faite avec un de mes kunaï..._

Songea l'ancien blond alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à dire le moindre mot. Il se sentait tellement faible et tellement bien à la fois. Il voulait que Sasuke l'achève, mais il allait devoir souffrir encore un peu avant de pouvoir partir. Si cela était le prix à payer, il allait devoir endurer la souffrance.

« Sa... Sakura... » Murmura-t-il piteusement.

« T'as dis quoi ? » Grogna Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit pas, les larmes continuant de rouler sur ses joues. Il les sentait à peine, en vérité, il ne sentait presque plus rien. Il sentait juste la vie s'échapper de son corps, le sang et les larmes couler.

« …Changer... »

Qu'avait dit Sasuke ? Il ne savait pas. Les sons commençaient à disparaître. Il avait fermé les yeux, préférant penser à Sakura, préférant oublier la douleur et même Sasuke. Préférant attendre patiemment la mort.

« ...TO !... »

Sasuke venait-il de prononcer son nom ? L'avait-il appelé Naruto et non crétin ?

_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce ton inquiet..._

Songea l'ancien blond.

Finalement, l'obscurité l'engloutit. Ça y était, il était enfin mort. Il allait enfin retrouver Sakura. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait allongé dans l'herbe. Il se redressa vivement et remarqua qu'il n'était plus blessé et que Sasuke avait disparut. Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris d'être celui qu'il était étant petit. Habillé en Orange, blond et enfantin.

« Naruto ! » S'écria une voix qui lui avait tant manquée.

« Sakura ! » Sourit-il.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit et vu sa petite Sakura. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

« Comment tu vas Naruto ? » Demanda la jeune Haruno, la Sakura de son enfance, celle encore joyeuse et innocente.

« Maintenant, je vais bien. »

« Je suis désolée pour tout cela... Je sais que j'ai été lâche Naruto... Mais... »

« T'en fais pas ma petite Sakura ! Je sais pourquoi tu as fait cela. Dis-moi, tu as vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Y compris... Avec Sasuke ? » Coupa le blond.

« Oui, Naruto. J'ai tout vu. Encore une fois je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? De toute façon Sasuke t'aurais tué, que tu veilles mourir ou non. »

« Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé ma petite Sakura. » Sourit Naruto, réellement heureux s'avançant maladroitement vers sa meilleure amie.

« Moi aussi Naruto. Je t'attendais avec impatience. » Sourit Sakura, s'avançant vers son meilleur ami pour le prendre maladroitement dans ses bras.

La chaleur de son amie fit sourire le blond. Il était vraiment heureux ici. Ils auraient plus qu'à attendre Sasuke, Kakashi et les autres. Mais ils avaient le temps, tout le temps, pour les rejoindre.

* * *

Un nouvel OS terminé.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette suite et de cette fin?

À la prochaine pour un nouvel OS.

Biz.

Gin 'pour vous servir.


End file.
